legendmarielufandomcom-20200215-history
June Iparis
June Iparis is a fifteen year old girl and a prodigy who scored a 1500 (100%) on her trial. Born into an elite Republic family, her parents were mysteriously killed in a car crash, leaving her older brother Metias to care for her. She's from the Gem Sector of the Republic and was being groomed for military leadership from a young age. Metias is later murdered, and June finds out that 15 year-old Day is the main suspect. She is hired to hunt down Day as an agent. Relationships Metias June's older brother, whom she was very close to, had taken care of her after their parents died from a so called "car accident". After he was assassinated on a mission, she continued to have dreams of him. At first, Day was Metias's alleged killer, but it is later revealed that Thomas killed Metias due to direct orders from Commander Jameson. June's Parents (Michael and Nadia) It is said in Legend that June's parents died in a car crash. Nearing the end of Legend, Metias tells June in a secret website that their parents death wasn't an accident. After June's father figured out what the Republic was up to, he tried to quit his job. The Republic didn't want him knowing anything and alarming others, so they set up a fatal car crash, that June's parents would be in. Metias had a similar fate after he found this out. 'Tess' In the beginning of Legend, June saves Tess from entering a Skiz fight. June somewhat cares for Tess, as she did not let her get mixed up with Day's arrest. When she meets up with her after looking for Kaede to help with Day's escape from the execution, she notices that her personality has matured a bit. In Prodigy, while in the tunnels with Day and after their Elector assassination plan falls through, June notices Day's distance when talking about Tess. He explains to June that Tess kissed him and has feelings for him, as well as disliking June for being from the Republic. At the end they are good friends and Tess brings Day and June back together. In Champion, they seem to have a friendly mutual feeling for each other. They spoke alot while Day was in coma. In the epilogue, it is said they have dinner often and Tess would share with June how Day was doing in Antartica. Day June was assigned to Day as her first mission under Commander Jameson's orders. She has an extremely strong desire to capture him because she's been told he murdered Metias , her brother. June had already taken a liking to Day after he saved her from a Skiz fight while she was undercover in the slums. After they share a kiss, she notices him reaching for a necklace that wasn't there. June knew it was Day, even though he hadn't said his name because the night Metias was murdered, a pendent was found that belonged to Day. She had him arrested the day after, along with his brothers. June finds out he did not kill her brother and fights to free him. She helps him break out of prison and escape his execution, leaving her old Republic soldier life behind for him. In Prodigy , they join the Patriots together. Day is upset about the new Elector, Anden , who shows a liking to June and wishes her to be the Princeps . During the assassination mission, June and Day leave the Patriots behind and stop the assassination. When in a bunker, they have an argument, that is regretted by both afterwards. She feels blamed for Day's mother's death, Eden's experimentation, Day's leaving of the Patriots, and Tess not joining him. They end up in the Colonies together after going through the bunker's tunnels, but soon leave when Kaede flies them back to Republic to help Anden and stop Razor, the former Patriot that works secretly for the Senate, from becoming the new Elector. After Day gives his speech and leaves the hospital, he goes to June's apartment and says that they don't belong together, and that she should join Anden as his Princeps. She's deeply hurt and sadden, but agrees. Before he leaves, they kiss. In Champion, Day and June meet after a long time, and their relationship is awkward. Eventually they get back together. Their relationship is destroyed once again when Day has surgery on his Hippocampus, resulting in a coma and loss of memory. Day forgets who June is, and she leaves, heartbroken. Ten years later, June and Day meet again. Day remembers June, but all his memories of her are hazy. Anden In Legend, June first meets Anden at the celebratory ball, which took place in celebration for June capturing Day. June meets the former Elector, who had brought along his son Anden. Anden kissed June's hand at the ball. From the beginning of Prodigy, it's evident that Anden has taken a liking to June. Before meeting him, June had agreed to aid the Patriots in assassinating the new Elector. June's job was to gain Anden's trust and inform him of a false assassination plot, so that she can lead the Elector into the real assassination location. The two share a kiss after June takes the lie detector test in Denver. As she spends more time with Anden, June realizes who he really is and how he wishes to change the nation for the better. Anden wishes to remove the Trial system that divides the nation and also make the Republic a better place. June begins to have doubts, and attempts to send a signal to Day to stop the assassination attempt. When the assassination is stopped, Anden asks June to become his Princeps, his second-in-command. She wishes to decline, as she would not see Day for a very long time. But Day informs her that she should take the position, and that a relationship between him and June would be impossible, leaving out the truth: that he is dying. Thomas In the beginning of Legend, Thomas and June seem to have a good relationship, and it is hinted that they may have some sort of romantic interest. Thomas seemed very protective of June, and on her mission to capture Day, she talked frequently to him on her microphone. When she and Day kiss, Thomas hears it over the microphone June uses in her mission. Later, he confronts her about it. June says that he has some sort of jealous or angry look on his face when she answers that she did, indeed, kiss Day. Soon after Thomas confronts her, he leans in with the intention of kissing June, but she quickly pulls away before they can kiss. All June can think about is when Thomas shot Day's mother without thinking twice. Thomas seems discouraged after this incident. Physical Description June has long, dark brown hair, which she normally ties up in a high ponytail and her eyes are brown with golden flecks. June is of mixed ethnicity. Her dominant ethnicity is Native (Native American), along with Caucasian and a mix of other races. She is described as having a lean, athletic build. Personality June is always analyzing and constantly observes. She is very logical, and is very selfless and sympathetic towards others. However, she might come across as a little cold and unfeeling, being not attuned to express her emotions as frequently as others. She empathizes well and is aware of her emotions despite her stoic front and unwillingness to emotionally express herself. June is also very clever and observant, due to her talents, and this is shown in Prodigy ''when she asks Day to tell her about his first kiss so that she would remain awake. In ''Champion, June shows her selfless side by letting Day leave for Antarctica and forgetting her so that she would not hurt him every time he looks at her and be reminded of his deceased family, and him. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Physical Appearance Category:Female